a snail, a sock and some idiots
by i am momo the cheese
Summary: A fic about Yami Bakura and my friend Meimi (not 2 be confused with saint tail) on the hunt for the milliennium sock.


Cheese….this is my first cheese (fic) so please be nice, and this story was made up by me and my friend. It was one of our most hyper-active moments, when we started this story, so yea.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I own Yurika and her yami, and my friend "Meimi" owns Meimi. So if you were planning to sue someone its not going to be me!! So there =p  
  
  
[In a place far away…]  
Meimi: *is talking 2 self*Haha! Check this out:  
  
Meimi "what are u good at?"  
  
*yami bakura appears*  
  
Meimi: "kissing bugs"   
  
Y. Bakura: ??  
  
Y. Bakura: What r u talking about child?  
  
Meimi: BUGS!!  
  
Meimi: *puts worm to y. Bakura's face*  
  
Y. Bakura: r u evil??  
  
Meimi: Kiss the bug!  
  
Y. Bakura: *slaps hand away*  
  
Y. Bakura: ANSWER MY QUESTION!!  
  
Meimi: .....*grins evilly* what do u think?  
  
Y. Bakura: *ahem*  
  
Meimi: ow!!.....i did u idiot  
  
Y. Bakura: *smiles evilly*  
  
Y. Bakura: YES  
  
Meimi: in my own telepathic way  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Y. Bakura: U WILL HELP ME GET THOSE FREAKIN MILLENNIUM ITEMS!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: MWHAHAHAHA  
  
Meimi: .....I want decade items  
  
Y. Bakura: .....  
  
Meimi: not millenium  
  
Y. Bakura: no u dont  
  
Meimi: ....  
  
Y. Bakura: .....  
  
Meimi: wait......are they sparkly?  
  
Y. Bakura: yes  
  
Y. Bakura: duh  
  
Meimi: do they look at all like socks?  
  
Y. Bakura: the millennium sock looks like one  
  
Meimi: ?  
  
Y. Bakura: now if u help me steal it  
  
Meimi: ......  
  
Y. Bakura: i will give u stuff  
  
Meimi: ....?  
  
Y. Bakura: *gets evil glint in eye*  
  
Meimi: *rubs hands together*  
  
Y. Bakura: o yea  
  
Meimi: what kinda stuff?  
  
Y. Bakura: *thinks* *grins* saint tail stuff and socks  
  
Meimi: ...stop calling me that!  
  
Meimi: i am meimi...not child  
  
Y. Bakura: yes u r child  
  
Meimi: ....  
  
Meimi: ok, I'm in  
  
Meimi: ...now what do we do?  
  
Y. Bakura: now the millennium sock  
  
Y. Bakura: has the power 2 stink  
  
Meimi: like u!  
  
Y. Bakura: so if u put it on  
  
Meimi: .....  
  
Y. Bakura: ur enemies will crumble at the smelll  
  
KoosLaGoopaGoop: ..um..u stink?  
  
Y. Bakura: ......  
  
Y. Bakura: noooooo  
  
Y. Bakura: i have the power 2 take souls  
  
Meimi: ....and stink  
  
Y. Bakura: and put it in2 cards!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: mwahhahaha  
  
Meimi: .....  
  
Meimi: cardboard?  
  
Y. Bakura: ...  
  
Y. Bakura: no child  
  
Meimi: i eat cardboard!  
  
Meimi: whee!  
  
Y. Bakura: …  
  
Meimi: aww  
  
Y. Bakura: not a bad idea  
  
Y. Bakura: NOW OFF 2 THE SOCK!!!  
  
Meimi: *eats cardboard*  
  
Meimi: YAY!  
  
Meimi: um...where do we go?  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Y. Bakura: uhhh....  
  
Y. Bakura: -_-;  
  
[n Egypt]  
  
Meimi: Wow! we're in spain!  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Yurika: *has the millennium sock*  
  
Yurika: ......socks  
  
Yurika: mwhahahhahah....  
  
Meimi: whats that egg doing with the sock?  
  
Meimi: *points*  
  
Y. Yurika: *blinks* do u no them??  
  
Yurika: no  
  
Y. Bakura: mwhahahaha  
  
Y. Bakura: we're here 2 take ur soc-....  
  
Meimi: oh look!!! its a snail!  
  
Y. Bakura: CHILD!!  
  
Y. Bakura: PAY ATTENTION  
  
Meimi: huh? me?  
  
*both yurika's look at the 2 people strangely*  
  
Meimi: but i found a snail!  
  
Y. Bakura: CHILD!!  
  
Y. Bakura: ITS NO TIME 4 THAT!!!  
  
Meimi: ...  
  
Y. Bakura: THE SOCK!!  
  
Y. Bakura: THE SOCK!!!  
  
Meimi: SNAIL!!  
  
Meimi: FEAR THE SNAIL!  
  
Meimi: *puts snail to ur face*  
  
*meimi and y. bakura start fighting*  
  
All: ......  
  
Meimi: SNAIL!  
  
Y. Yurika: lets go....  
  
Meimi: wait.....did u say sock?  
  
y and y: -_-;  
  
Y. Bakura: YES CHILD!!!  
  
Meimi: whee! i like socks!  
  
Y. Bakura: GET THE SOCK   
  
Y. Bakura: WHICH THAT GURL IS WEARING  
  
Y. Bakura: U C IT?  
  
Y. Bakura: ITS GOLD AND HAS THINGS ON IT  
  
Meimi: *nods*  
  
Meimi: *goes off to get it*  
  
*both yurika's run away*  
  
Meimi: *comes back with a snail*  
  
Meimi: *a snail wearing a sock*  
  
Y. Bakura: .....  
  
Y. Bakura: WAT IS THE MATTER WITH U CHILD??!!!  
  
Meimi: ...u mean..this isnt it?  
  
Y. Bakura: NOOO  
  
Meimi: oh look! its that snail i found earlier!  
  
Y. Bakura: THE 2 GURLS THAT JUST RAN AWAY HAS IT!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: AND STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT STUPID SNAIL!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: GET THE SOCK  
  
Meimi: oh!...where did they go...  
  
Y. Bakura: .....  
  
Y. Bakura: because of u  
  
Y. Bakura: we lost them   
  
Y. Bakura: u child  
  
Meimi: i wont get the sock until u apologize to mr.snail  
  
Y. Bakura: .....  
  
Meimi: *holds snail to ur face*  
  
Meimi: now kiss and make up!  
  
Y. Bakura: -_-;  
  
[at restaurant]  
  
Yurika: i think we lost them *huff*  
  
Y. Yurika: yea, those people are really weird   
  
Meimi: *pops out of no where* hi, is this ur snail?  
  
KoosLaGoopaGoop: *holds out snail*  
  
*both yurika's freeze*  
  
Yurika: how did u get here?  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Meimi: i walked  
  
y and y: ....... -_-;   
  
Meimi: *smiles*  
  
*Y. Bakura appears out of nowhere*  
  
Y. Bakura: CHILD!!  
  
Y. Bakura: A HA  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Y. Bakura: GOOD CHILD   
  
Y. Bakura: U FOUND THEM!!!  
  
Meimi: ..i did?!  
  
Meimi: mr.snail got bored...  
  
Y. Bakura: ....  
  
Y. Bakura: *twitch*  
  
Y. Bakura: *grabs snail and kicks it and snail go flying*  
  
Meimi: where?!  
  
Meimi: *looks up to the ceiling*  
  
Meimi: *glare*  
  
Y. Bakura: ....  
  
Meimi: *gets really big*  
  
Y. Bakura: now child  
  
Meimi: WHY DID U DO THAT?!  
  
Y. Bakura: CAUSE U WONT PAY ATTENTION 2 THE MISSION!!!  
  
Meimi: grrr  
  
Meimi: hey look! another snail!  
  
Meimi: *picks it up*  
  
Y. Bakura: ....  
  
Y. Bakura: U DIMWIT!!!  
  
Yurika: .....  
  
Meimi: dont insult it! its just a snail  
  
Yurika: let's go home...  
  
Y. Yurika: ....yea....  
  
Meimi: *stuffs snail in random persons mouth*  
  
*both yurika's get out of there*  
  
Meimi: that snail was mean  
  
Y. bakura: CHILD!!! STOP PLAYING AROUND   
  
Meimi: ....what now?  
  
Y. Bakura: FOLLOW THEM NOW!!!  
  
Meimi: ur loud...u know that?  
  
Y. Bakura: ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGG  
  
Meimi: ok!  
  
Meimi: *goes in opposite direction*  
  
Y. Bakura: *grabs meimi shirt* -_-;   
  
Y. Bakura: this way child  
  
Meimi: whaaaaat?  
  
Y. Bakura: ....  
  
Meimi: ...i knew that  
  
[at yurika's house]  
  
Yurika: *huff* *puff* y do they keep following us??  
  
Y. Yurika: i think it sumthing 2 do with the sock and me  
  
Meimi: *pops out of no where again* this time, i dont have a snail!  
  
*yurika and y. yurika freezes*  
  
y and y: ......-_-;;;  
  
yurika: ummm... just who r u??  
  
Meimi: i will succeed!  
  
Meimi: I am...  
  
Meimi: um...oh shoot...i forgot  
  
All except 4 meimi: -_-;;;  
  
Meimi: *smiles*  
  
Yurika: okay  
  
Yurika: then  
  
Meimi: ^__^  
  
Yurika: y r u following us?  
  
Meimi: hey! are those noodles?   
  
Meimi: *points to food dish*  
  
Yurika: uhhh..  
  
Yurika: yes   
  
Meimi: i want some  
  
Yurika: okay...  
  
Yurika: *hands meimi it*  
  
Meimi: ^__^  
  
*y. bakura appears*  
  
Y. Bakura: CHILD!!!  
  
Meimi: *slurp*  
  
Y. Bakura: WAT R U DOING NOW??!!  
  
Meimi: oh hey!  
  
Meimi: eating noodles!  
  
Meimi: want some noodles?  
  
Y. Bakura: o shure....  
  
Y. Bakura: wait  
  
Meimi: *slurp*  
  
Y. Bakura: DIDNT U GET THE SOCK YET??!!!  
  
Meimi: oh yeah! thats why im here  
  
Y. Yurika: okay mister, who r u and y r u following us?  
  
Meimi: i like noodles!  
  
Y. yurika: -_-; Aibou, keep the other one busy while i handle this one   
  
Meimi: and eggs  
  
Meimi: ^__^  
  
Meimi: we have names  
  
Y. bakura: .....  
  
Meimi: y'know  
  
Y. Bakura: YES THEY NO   
  
Y. Bakura: NOW GO TALK 2 THAT OTHER GURL  
  
Y. Bakura: I WILL HANDLE THIS ONE  
  
Meimi: and this is ms. grizzwalt! *points to y. bakura*  
  
Y. Bakura: ......*glares*  
  
Y. Bakura: *whacks meimi on the head*  
  
Meimi: oww.....do that again!  
  
All: .....  
  
Meimi: ^__^  
  
Y. Bakura: just go do sumthing child  
  
Meimi: *does something very scientific*  
  
Y. Bakura: ......  
  
Meimi: *starts speaking with really big words*  
  
Meimi: *is in a lab coat with glasses*  
  
Y. Bakura: U WITH THE SOCK…uhh…you *points 2 Y. Yurika!! I want 2 play a friendly game   
with u  
  
Meimi: *becomes suddenly...intelligant*  
  
Y. Yurika: ...a friendly game huh?  
  
Y. Bakura: *evil glint* yes....  
  
Meimi: *goes back to dumb mode*  
  
Meimi: i like games!  
  
Y. Bakura: the game we will be playing is....  
  
Meimi: can we play sneeze on the noodle?  
  
Y. Bakura: no child  
  
Y. Bakura: now go talk with the grass or sumthing  
  
Meimi: havent heard of that game b4  
  
Meimi: grass doesnt like me....  
  
All: ......  
  
Y. Bakura: the game we r playing is called  
  
Meimi: hide n go seek!  
  
Y. Bakura: yes  
  
Meimi: ^_^  
  
Y. Bakura: very good child  
  
Meimi: yay!  
  
Meimi: *claps*  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Meimi: *sneezes*  
  
Y. Bakura: i'll be it  
  
Y. Bakura: and if i get all of u  
  
Y. Bakura: i win  
  
Y. Bakura: end of game  
  
Y. Bakura: And the base will be over here *points 2 the house wall*  
  
KoosLaGoopaGoop: no peeking!  
  
Y. Bakura: NOW!!!  
  
angel2badzt: OFF 2 THE GAME!!!  
  
Meimi: *hides behind a snail*  
  
Y. Bakura: now, i am stating the count  
Y. Bakura: *starts counting*  
  
Yurika: *shrugs**goes hides behind car*  
  
Y. Yurika: *goes in house*  
  
Meimi: *looks around*  
  
Meimi: hmm  
  
Meimi: *hides in a sock*  
  
Y. Bakura: 98, 99, 100  
  
Y. Bakura: READY OR NOT HERE I COME!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: *goes 2 the grass and finds a… sock*  
  
Meimi: *sneezes*  
  
Y. Bakura: ......  
  
Meimi: *gulp*  
  
Y. Bakura: *glares*  
  
Meimi: *is frozen*  
  
Y. Bakura: *sigh*  
  
Y. Bakura: *tags sock*  
  
Y. Bakura: okay, 1 down 2 more 2 go  
  
Y. Bakura: *runs off sumwhere*  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Meimi: *head pops out from sock* okay what?  
  
Meimi: i was taking a nap! jeez  
  
Meimi: *goes back to sleep*  
  
*both yurika's makes it 2 the base*  
  
Y. bakura:*comes back, sees both gurls at the base* *blink* *blink*.....  
  
Y. Bakura: *hits head*  
  
Y. Bakura: stupid, stupid, stupid  
  
Meimi: *wakes up in a cold sweat* NO!! THE SNAILS!!!! THEY ARE EATING THE CHEESE!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Meimi: *looks around*  
  
Meimi: *phew* just a dream  
  
Y. Yurika: i had enough of this  
  
Meimi: me too. now i want cake  
  
Y. Yurika: *raises sock* STINKY SMELL!!!  
  
*horrible stench comes out of nowhere*  
  
Y. Bakura: noooooooo  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Meimi: did....something....bad happen?  
  
Y. Yurika: its the magic of the sock  
  
Y. Yurika: all my enemies will smell it and suffer   
  
Meimi: magic socks!!! oooh! i saw those at wal-mart!  
  
Meimi: they were on sale too!  
  
All: ......  
  
Y. Bakura: stench...2...horri....ble....  
  
Y. Bakura: *fainted*  
  
Y. Bakura: @_@  
  
Meimi: *blink* did i do something wrong.....?  
  
Meimi: *doesnt smell anything*  
  
Yurika: YAMI!!! Y ISNT SHE AFFECTED??!!!  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Y. Yurika: i dont no....  
  
Meimi: what are u talking about, ''affected''??  
  
Yurika: UR SUPPOSE 2 SUFFER!!!  
  
Yurika: cause the stinky power of the sock is so horrible  
  
Meimi: *slowly*....whaat?  
  
Meimi: what ... smell....?  
  
Y. Yurika: its no use  
  
Meimi: neither are u  
  
Meimi: *crosses arms*  
  
Yurika: …  
  
Yurika: well, wat is the worst she can do?  
  
Meimi: hey look! pocket lint!  
  
All: ......  
  
Meimi: *examines lint*  
  
Meimi: *sneezes*  
  
Meimi: *lint flies away*  
  
*stench goes away, y. bakura is still on the ground*  
  
Meimi: hey! come back here, mr. lint!  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Meimi: awww it got away  
  
Meimi: *sigh*  
  
Yurika: ....  
  
Meimi: now what do i do?  
  
Y. Yurika: so gurl, wat is ur name?  
  
Meimi: ...  
  
Meimi: wait....dont tell me....i know this one!  
  
Meimi: *thinks*  
  
All:......  
  
Meimi: umm...mumu?...no.....meme...no....mimi...no...u mm...ugh  
  
Meimi: it's on the tip of my tongue...hmm  
  
All: -_-;;  
  
Meimi: *pulls out tongue and reads it*  
  
Meimi: ahh! thats right! its meimi!  
  
Yurika: ...okay "meimi"  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Yurika: so wat r u here 4 anyway?  
  
Yurika: and who is that guy *points 2 y. bakura*  
  
Meimi: to get the magic socks and that* points* is mrs. grizzwalt  
  
Meimi: ^__^  
  
*y. bakura eyes snap open*  
  
Meimi: no wait thats not right  
  
Y. Bakura: CHILD!!!!!  
  
Meimi: ......  
  
Meimi: ur awake!....i thought u died  
  
Y. Bakura: im a spirit  
  
Y. Bakura: i can never die  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Meimi: neither can noodles....  
  
Y. Bakura: u r so naive child  
  
Meimi: i am not a native child!  
  
Meimi: .....  
  
All: .....  
  
Y. Bakura: THAT'S IT!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: I CANT TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS!!  
  
Meimi: .....aww u want some noodles?  
  
Y. Bakura: *glares *uses his millennium ring*  
  
Meimi: ooooh! shiney!  
  
Y. Bakura: I'LL SEND U 2 THE SHADOW REALM!!!  
  
Meimi: no! im scared of the dark!  
  
Yurika: o no!! YAMI do sumthing!!!  
  
Meimi: .....i have a flashlight!  
  
Meimi: *takes out flashlight*  
  
All:......  
  
Meimi: *shines it in everyones face*  
  
Y. Bakura: AHHHHH!! MY EYES!!!  
  
Meimi: *blink* yes, you have eyes...big deal  
  
All:....  
  
Meimi: *still shining light in everyones face*  
  
Yurika: okay…..  
  
Meimi: *battery dies*  
  
Y. Bakura: huh?  
  
Meimi: awww  
  
Y. Bakura: YES!!!  
  
  
Y. Bakura: NOW I CAN FINISH IT!!!  
  
Meimi: that was my favorite flash light  
  
Y. Yurika: STINKY STUFF!!!  
  
Meimi: hmmm hey! wuddya know! *reaches around in pocket*  
  
Meimi: i have a spare!  
  
*stinky socks cum out of nowhere and hits y. bakura*  
  
Meimi: omg! Are the socks alright?  
  
Meimi: wow....this flash light is....odd looking  
  
Meimi: like you guys!  
  
All: ...  
  
*socks seems 2 be affecting y. bakura*  
  
(sidenote: unknown to meimi the ''flashlight'' is a light saber)  
  
Meimi: *turns on "flashlight"*  
  
Meimi: *blue light comes out*  
  
Yurika: FINISH HIM OFF MEIMI!!!  
  
Meimi: *blink* wow! pretty!  
  
Meimi: *breathes like darth vader*   
  
Meimi: I am your father!  
  
Meimi: *breathes*  
  
Y. Bakura: *socks r ruining his senses*  
  
Y. Bakura: Father???  
  
Y. Bakura: u r my father??!!!  
  
Meimi: where?! *looks around*  
  
Y. Bakura: FATHER ITS ME!!! UR SON BAKA!!!   
  
(sidenote: Baka is y. Bakura's dad nickname 4 Y. B)   
  
Meimi: waah!!  
  
Meimi: *swings light saber*  
  
Meimi: *hits y. bakura*  
  
Y. Bakura: *falls on Mr. Snail*  
  
Meimi: *gasp* you killed mr. snail. prepare to die!  
  
Y. Bakura: NOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: U WILL PAY!!!  
  
Meimi: *swings at everyone*  
  
Meimi: wheee this is fuuun  
  
Y. Bakura: WITH MILLENNIUM ITEMS!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Meimi: ...i told u before....  
  
Yurika: watch out!!!  
  
Meimi: I WANT DECADE ITEMS  
  
Y. Yurika: SHE'S GONE MAD!!!  
  
Meimi: MWAHAHAHAHA  
  
Meimi: *poof*  
  
*everybody runs around screaming*  
  
Meimi: *gets small*  
  
All: .....  
  
Meimi: *is wearing a green outfit*  
  
Y. Bakura: .....  
  
Meimi: so u be wanting me pot o' gold?  
  
Y. Bakura: uhhh…NO  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Y. Bakura: I WANT THE MILLIENNIUM ITEMS!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: Y CANT ANY1 UNDERSTAND THAT  
  
Meimi: then i shall grant u three wishes!  
  
Meimi: *turns into a magic lamp*  
  
Y. Bakura: finally, sumthing good 4 once  
  
Meimi: *is lamp....just laying there*  
  
Y. Bakura: okay  
  
Y. Bakura: u child  
  
  
*magical purple smoke starts to come out of lamp out pops a....*  
  
Y. Bakura: CHILD  
  
Y. Bakura: GRANT MY WISH!!!  
  
*…genie that looks like that rabbit from the Trix cereal commercial*  
  
All: ........  
  
Y. Bakura: anyways  
  
Y. Bakura: I WISH 4 ALL THE MILLIENNIUM ITEMS!!!  
  
Meimi: can U name me lucky charms?  
  
Y. Bakura: ........  
  
Meimi: *blink*  
  
Meimi: *is waiting*  
  
All: *falls down*  
  
*kids pop out of nowhere*  
  
kid: hearts  
  
kid2: stars  
  
kid3: and horse shoes  
  
kid4: clovers   
  
kid5: and blue moons  
  
kid6: pots of gold  
  
kid7: and rainbows  
  
kid8: and a red balloon!!  
  
Meimi: yay! Now i shall grant your wish  
  
All: .....  
  
Y. Bakura: YES!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: is waiting  
  
Meimi: uh...what was ur wish again?  
  
All: *falls down*  
  
Y. Bakura: *angry* I SAI-WAHHH!!  
  
Yurika: *punches Y. Bakura*I WISH 4 A NEW-  
  
  
Y. Yurika: *shoves yurika out of the way* NO  
  
Y. Yurika: I WISH 4 A HUGE-  
  
Meimi: calm down! you get three wishes!  
  
Meimi: it is the rule of the genies  
  
All: YAY!! ^_^  
  
Meimi: now, *points* your wish  
  
Yurika: i'll go first!!  
  
Yurika: I WISH 4 A NEW MANGA BOOK!!! *closes eyes really tightly*  
  
Meimi: hmmm...your wish granted *gives u a book about mangos*  
  
Meimi: next  
  
Yurika: ....huh? all u need 2 no about mangos??  
  
Yurika: *cries*  
  
Meimi: thats what you wanted, isnt it?  
  
Yurika: i wanted a manga not a mango!!!  
  
Meimi: next wish! Too bad, NEXT  
  
Y. Yurika: DONT U SPEAK 2 MY AIBOU THAT WAY!!  
  
Y. Yurika: anyways...  
  
Y. Yurika: I WISH 4 SUM NEW STUFF 4 MY SOUL ROOM!!!  
  
Meimi: ok...wish #2 granted! *a fluffy pink lamp appears*  
  
Meimi: everyone needs some light!  
  
Y.Yurika: ......  
  
Y. Yurika: *slaps forehead*  
  
Y. Yurika: I should've been more specific  
  
Meimi: too bad  
  
Y. Bakura: *snickers*  
  
Y. Bakura: MWHAHAHAAH  
  
Y. Bakura: ITS NOW MY TURN!!!  
  
Meimi: your wish?  
  
Y. Bakura: CHILD OF THE....... SUMTHING  
  
  
Y. Bakura: GRANT ME MY WISH  
  
Y. Bakura: *makes sum really long speech*  
  
Meimi: *falls asleep*  
  
Y. Bakura: yadda yadda, blah blah  
  
Y. Bakura: HEY WAKE UP  
  
Meimi: zZzZzZz  
  
Y. Bakura: I HAVENT FINISHED YET  
  
Meimi: zzzzzz...huh? what?  
  
Meimi: have u made ur wish yet?  
  
Y. Bakura: I WISH 4 ALLL THE MILLINIEUM ITEMS IN THE WORLD!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: MWHHAHAHAA  
  
Meimi: say please  
  
Y. Bakura: .....  
  
Y. Bakura: NO U CHILD  
  
Y. Bakura: I WILL NEVER SAY PLEASE  
  
Y. Bakura: NEVER !!! NEVER!!!  
  
Meimi: say please or i wont give you anything! *crosses arms*  
  
Y. Bakura: but.....  
  
Y. Bakura: i dont like being good  
  
Y. Bakura: its 2 boring  
  
Y. Bakura: *pouts like a kid*  
  
Meimi: tough!  
  
Meimi: if u want stuff, use manners  
  
Y. Bakura: ....  
  
Y. Bakura: FINE  
  
Meimi: *burps* you have ta be polite  
  
All: -_-;  
  
Y. Bakura: I wish 4 all the millinieum items in the   
world........................................................................... .  
  
Y. Bakura: ple.....  
  
Y. Bakura: no i cant say it  
  
Y. Bakura: no i must  
  
Meimi: *waiting*  
  
Y. Bakura: no i cant  
  
Meimi: ....  
  
Y. Bakura: i must, we must  
  
Y. Bakura: please.......?  
  
meimi: say pretty please with sugar on top!  
  
All: *falls down*  
  
Meimi: ^__^  
  
Y. Bakura: r u serious???  
  
Meimi: absolutely!  
  
Y. Bakura: ...  
  
Meimi: u want those items dont u?  
  
Y. Bakura: *mutters*  
  
Y. Bakura: u double-crossing…  
  
Y. Bakura: *cusses quietly*  
  
Meimi: u have trouble with manners! *belches*  
  
All: -_-;;;;  
  
Meimi: I will grant u the ability to use good manners on a daily bases!  
  
Y. Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Meimi: *raises wand*  
  
Y. Bakura: WAIT  
  
Y. Bakura: MY WISH!!!  
  
Meimi: *poof*  
  
Meimi: all done!  
  
Y. Bakura: .....  
  
Meimi: *disappears*  
  
Y. Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
  
All: O SHUT UP!!  
  
Y. Bakura: sorry* sniffs*  
  
Y. Bakura: NOOOOOOOO   
  
Y. Bakura: THE MANNERS THE MANNERS!!!  
  
Meimi: *comes back as regular ol' meimi*  
  
Meimi: snail!!  
  
Meimi: hehehehe   
  
Meimi: apologize to mr. snail!  
  
All: okay.....-_-;  
  
Y. Bakura: must resist!!!  
  
Meimi: *holds up snail*  
  
Y. Bakura: *clenches teeth*  
  
Meimi: aww look at his sad wittlle face  
  
Y. Bakura: *bursts out*I'm sorry  
  
Y. Bakura: *takes snail and kisses it*  
  
Y. Bakura: r u okay?  
  
Y. Bakura: I'm so sorry i was ever mean 2 u!!  
  
Snail: *snail spits* OH GOD! WHAT DID U DO THAT FOR?!  
  
Y. Bakura: WAT??  
  
All: O.o  
  
Snail: leave me alone!  
  
Snail: i never wanted to be a part of this!  
  
Y. Bakura: U TOLD ME 2 SAY SORRY  
  
Y. Bakura: SO I DID  
  
Y. Bakura: VERY NICELY  
  
Snail: but did I, the snail, tell u to kiss me?!  
  
Y. Bakura: well if it wasnt 4 that stupid genie then i would've smashed u then  
  
Snail: thats it! i'm leaving! *snail packs bags* *snail takes coat and runs off*  
  
All: o.O  
  
  
Meimi: ....aww u made him mad  
  
Y. Bakura: So? He was stupid anyway. =p  
  
Momo: they all lived happily ever after....except the mr. snail who was such a meanie, I mean   
Y. Bakura wasn't even that mean!!  
  
All: *glares at momo*  
  
Momo: Wat? 


End file.
